


make me a sinner

by writeitinred



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Music Producer!Wonho, Spanking, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, model!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: Hyungwon submits.





	make me a sinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the fandom and it's porn. 
> 
> Just like the Series says this will be 7 kink prompts. I can't promise that they will all be out in rapid succession since I'm in school and finals are coming up. Maybe when finals are over I'll be able to pull them out quicker! 
> 
> All of these kinks are in random order, I just started to start with dessert first. 
> 
> Happy reading!

****

There had been a time in Hyungwon’s life when he thought he would never be anything more than vanilla when it came to sex. He’s had partners, sure, but it had been quick and to the point with them and nothing more.

He had been fine with that. At least, he thought he had been fine with it. Then he met Wonho, and he knew that something in his life had been missing.

He didn’t expect to meet the man—it just happened. One minute he was out on the dance floor with his friends and the next he was bumping into a man with the most beautiful smile Hyungwon had ever seen. He remembered the day so clearly and it’s one of his best memories.

\--

“ _Sorry,” Hyungwon apologizes, backing away from the man. “It’s a bit busy in here tonight.”_

“ _No need to apologize. I was actually on my way to ask if you wanted to dance.”_

_The loud thrum of the bass is enough to make anyone deaf so the man has to lean in, lips brushing across the shell of his ear. He’d be lying to himself if he said the movement didn’t make his knees go weak._

“ _M-Me?” Hyungwon’s breath hitches as the male crowds his space. The man’s broad chest is pressed against his and he can practically feel the heat radiating off the male._

“ _I noticed you since you first came in—” Oh,_ _ **god**_ _. “So, handsome, what do you say?”_

_Hyungwon pushes himself back far enough to turn his head, scanning the crowd for his friends. He notices Minhyuk only a few paces away with a look on his face that clearly reads ‘if you don’t dance with him, I will.’_

_He turns back to the male, his mouth pulled up in a timid smile. He doesn’t usually dance with strangers, unless he has alcohol in his system, but there’s something about this man that pulls Hyungwon in, something about him that makes him want to take a chance—to be carefree for a while._

“ _I’d love to dance.” The words slip out of his mouth so easily, but he won’t take them back. Not when their bodies fit so well together._

“ _Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?” the man whispers against his ear. The movement sets his skin on fire._

“ _Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon.”_

“ _Well, Hyungwon, my name is Shin Hoseok, but friends call me Wonho.”_

_Hyungwon swears that smile could light up a whole room if given the chance. He doesn’t understand why this man picked him out of the crowd when there are hundreds of others to choose from, but he’s not complaining._

“ _It’s nice to meet you, Wonho.”_

–

And that night Hyungwon discovered that he should never have settled on vanilla. He should have demanded more because the way Wonho had pinned him against the wall. The way he fucked into him had left him gasping for breath. What words he did get out were begging Wonho for more. Every touch ignited his nerves, had his legs spreading wider, just to have Wonho deep. He didn’t know how he survived through his previous experiences—how he had even _settled—_ because what Wonho gave him that night had been just what he needed.

When he woke up in the morning, with the sun barely over the horizon, he couldn’t help but stare at the man. He looked so at peace in that moment, so at ease with everything. His lips had been swollen from all the rough kisses they shared, his chest and shoulders littered with hickies and bite marks. He knew his body didn’t look much different, but it had been nice to know he marked Wonho’s body up. He didn’t understand how someone could have made him realize everything he had been missing in such a short amount of time.

He remembers curling up next to Wonho, feeling safe and warm. His body protested every movement, but all he knew in that moment was that he wanted more. He wasn’t ready to let go of it yet, but he didn’t know what the man thought about it.

He could wake up later and want nothing to do with Hyungwon, and that would have been fine. There would have been some hurt, but he would have understood.

He remembers falling asleep with those thoughts in mind and waking up anxious, but those thoughts had vanished in a matter of minutes.

–

“ _Good morning,” Wonho greets, scooping some eggs onto a plate. “I was beginning to think you’d never wake up.”_

“ _Sleep is my favorite past time,” Hyungwon jokes, sliding into the chair nearest to him. “In all seriousness, with my job it’s hard to have a great sleep schedule so I’ve learned to catch up on it all at once.”_

“ _What do you do?” Hyungwon tries ridiculously hard not to stare at Wonho’s muscles as they bunch and coil. It’s hard. Especially when the man isn’t wearing a shirt. Just his pajama bottoms and an apron. The question registers in his mind, but it’s blocked from the images of those muscles holding him down last night._

“ _Earth to Hyungwon.”_

_Hyungwon jumps, his face immediately heating up. “I, um,” he stutters, trying to regain his composure enough to answer. “I model. My schedule can be pretty hectic since my agency is sending me on so many go sees. What about you?”_

“ _I thought you looked familiar.” Wonho winks. “I’m a producer. I create my own music but sometimes it’s more fun producing for people I know will enjoy every moment of it.”_

_He watches Wonho shovel some bacon on a plate before sliding it over to him. “You must be starving after last night. How are you feeling by the way? I know I got a bit rough.”_

“ _I didn’t mind that actually. Made me figure out what I liked.” He doesn’t think his face could become even redder but he’s sure it’s exceeding the limit._

_Wonho freezes and Hyungwon is immediately worried he said the wrong thing._

“ _Are you—were you—a virgin?” Wonho sounds concerned with some disapproval mixed in. “Was I your first?”_

“ _No!” Hyungwon squeaks, shaking his hands in front of him. “I’ve had sex before, but there was no... experimenting. No one asked me what I wanted—mostly just kept it simple. Last night was the first time I realized...” he trails off, not exactly knowing where to go with his words._

“ _There’s more to sex than just missionary and a few grunts,” Wonho finishes for him, a smile tugging at his lips._

“ _Exactly,” Hyungwon laughs. “But you also took the time to make sure I got exactly what I wanted and needed. No one has ever done that.”_

“ _Then you’ve had some pretty shitty partners. Sex should be pleasurable for both, not just for the person doing the fucking.” He pauses. “Was it pleasurable for you?”_

“ _I thought it was obvious from the way I was begging for you to fuck me.” He smiles timidly. “Was it pleasurable for you?”_

_Wonho turns to him after making up his own plate. It’s then that Hyungwon realizes he wouldn’t mind if Wonho fucked him against the counter, table,_ **anywhere** _._

“ _Let me put it this way,” Wonho places his plate next to Hyungwon, teeth coming out to bite those perfect plump lips, “I’ve never been as turned on as I was last night.” Hyungwon almost chokes on his eggs. “The way you squirmed against me, the way you felt around my cock, squeezing me.”_

_Wonho is in his space and all of his sense are flooded with this man in front of him. The food doesn’t matter anymore –what does is getting Wonho’s cock in him, to_ _**fill** _ _him._

“ _Let’s not forget the way you kept moaning my name.” Hyungwon has to cross his legs to keep himself from squirming. He remembers everything about last night and he knows exactly how he kept babbling Wonho’s name._

“ _I would advise you to quit talking like that unless you plan to fuck me against this countertop.” His voice shakes with how much he wants Wonho. He’s never felt like this with anyone else, this fire that threatens to consume him with every touch. It’s frightening, but god damn, he doesn’t want this to end._

“ _I’m sure that can be arranged,” Wonho purrs and from there all bets were off. The breakfast is quickly forgotten and Hyungwon has never been happier._

–

“Are you all right, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon blinks. He stares at the person in front of him as he comes back to his surroundings. In front of him is a very famous designer, one who personally invited him to their party, and one he desperately needs to win over if he wants his career to take off… And he’s thinking about Wonho’s cock.

He won’t lie to himself. He’d rather have Wonho fuck him right now than have to spend another minute at this party. The client is interesting enough but they’re also boring. There’s no life in their speech which tells Hyungwon that they’re as fed up with this party as he is, but they both have a job to do.

“Sorry,” he smiles, flipping the switch on his charm. “I guess all the traveling has caught up to me. I’m a bit spacey.”

“Understandable,” the client laughs. “Modeling isn’t an easy career.”

“I can say that I’m officially looking forward to the week vacation my agency has graciously given me.”

He takes a sip of his drink, warm now after the hours he’s spent making pointless small talk. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

“What will you be doing during your vacation?” the client asks.

 _Hopefully Wonho_ , he thinks. “Catching up on my reading list,” he says instead. “Do you mind if I step out for just a second?”

“Of course!” He knows both of them are grateful for this distraction.

Hyungwon tries his best not to rush to the balcony, phone already in his hand with Wonho’s number dialed.

“ _Hey, babe.”_

God, how he’s missed that voice. He’s been away from the man for far too long.

“You know how they say models need to have personalities to book jobs? Apparently that doesn’t apply to designers half the time.”

Wonho laughs and the sound makes Hyungwon’s knees shake. He doesn’t always get to call when he’s traveling, but when he does the time is precious to him.

“ _That bad, huh?”_

“I wish I could see you.” Hyungwon leans against the balcony, letting the cool breeze brush against his cheeks. “I was very disappointed when I got to come back home for a few and you weren’t there.”

“ _I saw your note. I promise to make it up to you.”_

He perks up at that. “How?” He tries not to sound too desperate but he hasn’t seen Wonho in weeks. He’s desperate for anything.

“ _You’ll just have to wait.”_ The tone of Wonho’s voice makes him whimper. _“Enough of that,”_ Wonho chastises. _“Good boys are patient, aren’t they?”_

“Yes,” he breathes.

“ _Yes, what?”_

“Yes, _Sir_.”

“ _Endure the party for another hour and I’ll give you a reward. Can you do that for me, Kitten?”_

Hyungwon doesn’t think he can. To go back in there and deal with dull people just to get booked while Wonho gets to tease him has him dying. But the promise of a reward? He’ll do it just for that.

“Yes, Sir.”

“ _Good, boy. I’ll see you when you get home. I love you.”_

He doesn’t understand how the man can switch between dom and sweet in a matter of seconds. It almost gives him whiplash.

“I love you, too.”

He sighs as he ends the call. The dom/sub part of their relationship has been happening for almost a year now. He wants to say that they started it only a short period after meeting each other. Hyungwon didn’t know what it had all entailed, and he admits that he had been hesitant at first. He didn’t understand how people could submit so easily or how it could be so pleasant to be ordered around, but Wonho had talked him through it. Hyungwon had been curious about it, and when he tried it—when he started to submit to Wonho he found himself comfortable with the idea.

It gives him a chance to explore what he likes and what he doesn’t, and Wonho makes a great dominant. He always seems to know what Hyungwon needs, and he asks what Hyungwon wants. Having a great dominant allowed for him to be able to submit fully. They aren’t in a 24/7 dom/sub relationship, but that’s okay with both of them. They are too busy with their lives to do that.

It had started out as a no strings attached kind of thing. They both got their fill and that had been it, but somewhere down the line they both grew feelings for each other and their relationship flourished. It didn’t change their dynamic by any means, but it did make it better.

He sighs once more, pushing himself from the balcony.

“Just one more hour,” he reminds himself. “Just one more painstaking hour.”

He can do this.

–

Hyungwon doesn’t know how he makes it through another hour, but he does. He may have looked at the clock religiously, but he made it nonetheless.

He can’t say he’s too disappointed when he has to shovel out an excuse to leave.

“I’m sorry to have to rush out on you so quick, but something came up at my agency that I need to deal with.” He prays to whatever higher being is listening that the lie isn’t evident on his face.

“That’s fine,” the client says, extending a hand for Hyungwon to shake. “Make sure you get some rest, and make sure to tell your agency I’ll definitely be booking you.”

He bows, a smile spreading on his lips. It seems staying another hour really paid off. He’ll make sure to thank Wonho later.

“Thank you.”

He bows again before turning to walk out of the house. His driver is already waiting for him with the door open, but he doesn’t question as to why. He’s sure Wonho called him and told him when to be waiting, but he doesn’t care. He’s going home and he’s going to be thoroughly fucked. That’s all that matters.

He watches the buildings pass by, tapping his fingers against his knees as the seconds tick by. He’s been good so far, but sometimes he’s just a little too eager to please Wonho. He’s going to have to reign it in tonight if he wants to keep his reward.

His heart jumps when the car rolls to a stop. He knows he should wait for the driver to open his door, but this is the moment he has been waiting for. He gets to see Wonho after weeks of spending night after night alone.

He rushes towards the elevator, practically bouncing from foot to foot as the elevator rises. He’s more than glad that the elevator door opens right in front of their home. He can bypass all of the people in the building who want to take pictures or ask for his autographs. Usually he’d be more than happy to do it but he needs Wonho right now.

“I’m home,” he announces, slipping his shoes off.

“In the bedroom!” Wonho calls.

Hyungwon smiles, his chest immediately warming. He’ll never tire of hearing Wonho’s voice greeting him. Sure, he loves hearing it on the phone too, but it’s not the same as hearing it in person.

When he walks into the bedroom, he expects to see his love rummaging around, but he’s not. Except he hears water running in the bathroom, low music playing and he knows exactly what Wonho is planning.

“Babe? What are you doing?” He stops at the door frame, leaning against it as he observes the scene in front of him. Wonho is in his jeans and an old T-shirt, but his hair is still impeccable which means he got home from work only a short while ago. Either that or Wonho is just waiting for him to mess it up.

“You’ve been working hard, so I figured I’d run you a bath and let you relax while I get your next reward ready.”

Wonho reaches out his hand and Hyungwon gladly takes it. He wants to say that he doesn’t need a bath—that they can switch to the next reward, but the words die on his lips as the man starts to undress him.

“You’re not going to join me?” He tries not to pout, but the thought of not being able to touch just yet frustrates him.

“In due time, Kitten.” His suit is taken off with Wonho folding each piece before setting it off to the side. “You’ll get what you need in due time. Now get in the bath, and I’ll be back to dry you off.”

He helps Hyungwon into the tub and as much as he wanted to protest before, he can’t help the tiny whimper that slips past his lips. The hot water feels fantastic. While most hotels have baths, he doesn’t always have time to take one. He barely has time to sleep.

“Take as much time as you need.” Wonho leans down to kiss his forehead before stepping back. “Call for me when you’re done.”

He’d like to say he’s done now, but he knows he needs to be patient. Besides, he probably couldn’t get up now even if he wanted to. Which he does. He didn’t realize how exhausted he truly is until now. It’s almost frightening that Wonho knows exactly what he needs after he gets back from trips, but he’s not going to complain.

With a sigh he leans his head back against the tub, letting himself relax for the time being. He’ll give himself at least ten minutes before he calls for Wonho. He may need time to relax, but he also needs Wonho’s touch and attention. He’s not going to let a bath and exhaustion get in the way of that.

He preoccupies his thoughts with his agency and when the client from the party will call for his next assignment. He thinks about what they’ll expect of him. He knows they can be eccentric, boring at times, but he knows that when it comes to photo shoots and runways, they come alive. They know what they’re doing, otherwise they wouldn’t be as huge as they are now.

He’s glad he was able to book another client, but he wonders how much more he can add to his ever growing list. In the past few years, he has been rapidly gaining popularity which is great money wise, but it’s absolutely exhausting.

That’s why he’s always glad to come back home to Wonho. The man knows exactly what he needs in and out of the bedroom.

He gets so lost in his thoughts that when he feels fingers run through his hair, he startles.

“Didn’t mean to frighten you,” Wonho laughs.

“Sorry,” Hyungwon groans, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. “Got a bit too lost in my thoughts it seems.”

“Everything all right?” Wonho sits on the edge of the tub, continuing to run his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair.

“I gained another client today.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that.”

“I am…” he trails off, trying to get his words in order. “But when does it become too much? Half the time I’m running on empty or can barely function, and I’m away from you for far too long. Sometimes I think I’m just in it for the money, but I just...I don’t know. Sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Wonho’s fingers slip from his hair to under his chin, tilting it up for Hyungwon to look at him. “Your job isn’t easy. It’s exhausting and it’s why I insist you take a bath when you get back because you need time to yourself. You need time to be alone.”

He leans down to press his lips against Hyungwon’s. It’s such a tender kiss, one that’s only meant to soothe his worries. He can't hold back his pout when Wonho pulls away, earning him another laugh.

"Do we need to go over how to be patient again?" Wonho mock scolds.

 

"No, Sir. I'll be patient." He doesn't want to be, but he will. He needs to remember that the end game will be more than worth it.

 

"Good. Now, I believe you have a present waiting for you." Wonho stands, holding out his hand once more for Hyungwon to take. "Let’s get you dried off."

 

He lets Wonho dry him, wrapping the warm towel around him. Once that's done, Wonho guides him into the bedroom, setting him in front of the mirror.

 

"Close your eyes,” he orders. "Don't open them until I tell you."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

He does as he's told, even if the inner child in him wants to disobey. He gets too excited when he hears the word present, too curious. He keeps them closed though. He wants to please his Sir tonight. not disappoint.

 

"I know how lonely you can get when you travel from city to city." He can hear a box being opened somewhere to his right. He can hear jewels clinking together as Wonho takes it out of the box. He knows what this is—what his Sir is going to give him. "I think I have something to appease that."

 

Hyungwon shivers. He feels the collar being placed around his neck, feels the cold leather sinking into his skin like a brand, but he can also feel the jewels dangling down, brushing against his neck like a sweet caress.

 

"You can open your eyes."

 

He does.

 

"You're collaring me?" His words are breathless, nimble fingers coming up to play with the black band around his neck. They've talked about this before. Once in a brief mention and once seriously. Hyungwon had definitely been for it, but they were still at the point where Hyungwon was figuring out their whole relationship.

 

"It took longer than I would have liked, but I wanted to find something that was just subtle enough for you to wear in public. It's enough for you to know that I'm still there for you even when I'm not."

 

Hyungwon tilts his neck to the side, watching the diamonds fall with him. The black band is such a striking contrast with his skin tone, but he loves it.

"What do you think?"

 

"I love it, Sir. It's beautiful. I'll wear it after shoots."

 

"Make sure you send me pictures."

 

It’s an order, but Hyungwon has to fight a smile. He wonders just how much trouble he can get into with this collar, how he can tease Wonho with it.

 

"Of course, Sir."

 

"I think it's time for the rest of your present." Wonho kisses just above the top of the leather, just a simple kiss, but it might as well have been a claim. His stomach clenches with the thought of it. “Take off your towel and kneel before the bed.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Wonho moves about the room while Hyungwon unties the towel around his waist, letting it drop down to the floor before he kneels in front of the bed. The fact that he doesn’t know what Wonho has planned is exhilarating, cock stirring at the thought.

“Hyungwon, can you tell me what your favorite thing is?”

He licks his lips, watching every move that Wonho makes. “To be spanked, Sir.”

“Can you tell me what my favorite thing is?”

It’s one of the first things Wonho introduced to him. “To tie me up.”

“You’ve been so good tonight already.” Wonho pulls out a rope that Hyungwon is certainly familiar with. “You get to choose whether I spank you with the paddle or my hand.”

"I like your hand better, Sir."

In truth, there had been a time when he didn't understand why he liked being spanked so much. He knew waiting had been part of it followed by the endorphin rush when the pain hits him. He’d later realize that it’s the trust. They can do something dangerous, but he wouldn't actually be in any danger. He can enjoy anything, but Hyungwon knows that Wonho will never make him feel scared. He trusts Wonho with everything.

"Should I finger you while I spank you? Would you like that?" Wonho asks as he closes the drawer, unraveling the rope with each step he takes towards Hyungwon. He may not be able to see it, but he knows Wonho has taken out the lube too.

He’s saying all the right things to rile him up, to make him squirm.

"Please, Sir."

"Stand up."

He does as Wonho sits back on the edge of the bed. He already knows what his Sir will ask of him, but he doesn't move an inch. The need to please thrums through him, and he'll be damned if his reward is taken away from him.

"Lay across my knees and put your hands behind your back."

His body is practically shaking with anticipation, but he manages to control himself to lay across his Sir's lap. He pulls his arms back to let Wonho position them where he wants which is usually having his hands at opposite elbows. It renders him completely immobile, giving Wonho control over his body and pleasure. Not that he didn't have any control before but tying him up leaves him completely in his Sir's hands.

The rope is cool against his skin, his cock throbbing at the feel of it. He knows he's leaking precum already, but how can he not? He's been deprived of Wonho's touch for so long and now that he has it, he's not sure he's going to be able to last long before he's begging to come.

"How does that feel? Too tight?" Wonho asks, kissing his open palms.

"Feels perfect."

Wonho helps him off his lap, moving him around until he's kneeling in the middle of the bed, face down in the covers.

"Do you think you can handle ten?" Wonho smooths his hand over Hyungwon's ass, making the man tense with anticipation. He wills himself to relax knowing his Sir will only do it when Hyungwon's off guard.

"I think I can handle more than that."

The pain registers in his mind before the smack reaches his ears. He lets out a surprised cry, his muscles clenching with the need for Wonho to do it again. He knows the difference between a pleasure and a punishment slap, and that was no pleasure slap.

"I don't appreciate your tone. What do we say?"

"I'm sorry, Sir." His voice is a little breathless by the time the next blow landed, followed by two more in rapid succession. His skin stings, but the throbbing is going straight to his cock.

"We'll stick with ten for now. By the time I'm done, I fully expect for you to beg."

His words send a shiver down Hyungwon's spine. He already feels like a mess, his mouth parted to let out his pants. They've barely begun and he's already wanting to beg Wonho for his cock.

The sound of the lube being opened makes him jolt, making him spread his thighs even further. He whimpers as the head of his cock rubs against the cool duvet. The feeling of it is enough to make him come.

"There will be none of that," Wonho warns, placing a stern hand on the back of Hyungwon’s back to keep him in place. "You have about seven more before you can even think about cumming. Stay still."

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

The cool drizzle of the lube against his ass makes him gasp. "Is that a little too cold for you?" Wonho purrs. "I think I can manage to warm that up for you." The way he says it sounds so wicked, and Hyungwon knows he's in for some teasing.

 

"Thank you, Sir."

 

Wonho’s fingers slide slowly over Hyungwon's hole, teasing him into tiny moans. He wills himself not to push back against Wonho's hand, but he desperately wants to. He just wants his Sir to fuck him. Whether that's with his fingers or his cock, he doesn't care at the moment. He just needs to feel full.

 

"What do you want, Kitten?" Wonho asks, sliding in a finger as he does.

 

Hyungwon's moan is deep and wanting with a touch of 'finally' mixed in. "Please, Sir, fuck me open with your fingers."

 

"What a good boy, asking me so nicely." Wonho teases in another finger, the stretch making him bite his bottom lip. Wonho's fingers are so thick and while Hyungwon is no stranger to fingering himself on trips, Wonho's does a better job at making him feeling so full.

 

"Are you all right? Are we still at green?"

 

Wonho kisses the base of his spine, slowly moving his fingers back and forth. It’s not enough friction He needs Wonho to split him open.

 

"I'm fine, but I need you to move faster. Please." It's during that moment Wonho decides to curl his fingers as the next blow lands.

 

"Oh, god," Hyungwon sobs. The pain and the pleasure he receives is almost too much and not enough all at once.

 

"Don't tell me how to do my job," Wonho growls. The friction of his fingers feels amazing, teetering on the edge on making him feel full but it's not enough. He needs more. "Five more. Do you think you can take it?"

 

"Yes, Sir," he pants. He knows he can take more, but his Sir had been right, he's about ready to beg for something more than just fingers.

 

The next blow comes just as Wonho eases in a third finger. The pain from the smack is enough to distract him, giving him something else to focus on rather than the burning stretch.

 

He bites his lips to keep his moans and whimpers at bay, only letting a few slip out.

Wonho moves his fingers quicker, stretching him out completely. Five more hits. Just five more and he’ll get his Sir’s cock. His own cock is throbbing, precum dripping on the comforter. His muscles are already clenching with the need to come.

“Do you like that?” Wonho asks, smoothing his hands over Hyungwon’s burning cheeks. “Do you like getting split open with my fingers?”

“Yes,” he whimpers as Wonho’s fingers push into him roughly. There’s nothing gentle about his movements, but it makes his legs shake and his body weak. “I love it, Sir.”

Another blow lands, so hard that Hyungwon knows it’ll bruise.

“You _love_ it?” He mocks. “Such a wicked boy, aren’t you.”

The words send white-hot darts of arousal towards every part of his body. He loves Wonho’s dirty talk, has made him come from words alone many times. He knows exactly what to say to make Hyungwon hot and wanting.

The next two blows have him groaning, back arching to get those wonderful fingers deeper. His cock brushes against the comforter again and the need to come hits him hard.

“Please, Sir,” he sobs. “Can I come?”

“Not just yet. Soon.” Wonho’s fingers stop their movement, pulling out and leaving him feeling empty. He can’t stop the helpless sob that slips out of his mouth. He wants to feel full—why did Wonho stop?

The next movement is Wonho shoving his back down, keeping him still as he the next blow comes, harder than before. Another blow follows, so hard that it actually tears a cry from him. He’s so close to coming and the fact that he can’t makes him sob in frustration.

He doesn’t realize he has been tearing up until he feels Wonho lean over him to wipe away a stray tear, kissing his temple to soothe him. He’s torn between too much and not enough, a never-ending loop of stimulation. The word ‘red’ is always at the back of his mind, but he doesn’t want to say it. He’s not at his limit yet even if it feels like everything is throbbing.

“Tell me what would make this all better,” he taunts. “I already know what it is, but you know I love to hear you say it.”

He lets out a shuddering breath. “Fuck me, Sir. Please fuck me.”

Wonho leans back, the sound of his zipper being undone making Hyungwon perk up. He doesn’t waste any time pressing into him, filling him deeply. He moans and arches his back, gripping Wonho’s cock as he withdraws and sinks in again at a torturous pace.

“You feel amazing,” he groans, fingers digging into Hyungwon’s hips. It takes everything in him not to rock against Wonho—to not take the type of friction he needs. “Still so tight even after all that.”

He grabs Hyungwon’s bent arms, pulling him up until his back is against Wonho’s chest. He keeps the same slow, torturous pace, but the new angle makes Wonho’s cock brush against his prostate. The angle is bordering on too much stimulation, his body screaming with the need to come.

“Go ahead, Kitten,” Wonho says, nipping at his neck, just underneath his collar. “Come.”

Hyungwon practically sobs in relief as he come. Wonho fucks him through his orgasm, his hips picking up pace. The grip on his arms tightens as Wonho’s hips start to snap against his skin. The sound is obscene, only adding to his arousal.

He doesn’t let up with his rough, brutal strokes but Hyungwon doesn’t want him to. This is the kind of friction he wanted in the first place, the overstimulation making his body hum. He knows he’s babbling—yes, no, and please slip out of his mouth but they all come out a mess.

“You’re going to make me come, Kitten,” Wonho growls. “Do you want me to come in you?”

“Please, Sir,” he moans. “Please come in me.”

Wonho shoves him on the bed, pinning him down with his weight as his hips keep the brutal pace. He can feel his own release start to build once more and as Wonho shoves himself in deep, pulsing into him, Hyungwon gives a cry as he releases once more.

All that’s heard is their heavy breathing and Hyungwon thinks Wonho might be able to hear his pounding heart.

“You’re amazing,” Wonho breathes, kissing down his spine until he gets to the binding. It’s always uncomfortable when the man pulls out, but not as uncomfortable as the rope after they’re done. The binding never bothers him in the beginning, but when they’re done the rope makes him feel trapped. He always wants it off as soon as possible.

“Untie me, please.”

“Easy now,” Wonho soothes as he begins to undo the rope, massaging his aching muscles as he goes. “Do you need any ice for your bruised backside?”

Hyungwon shakes his head. “I like feeling it remember? Besides, I don’t want you to stop what your doing.”

Wonho laughs and rolls him over onto his back. He wrinkles his nose at the feeling of his boyfriend’s cum slipping out. He never minds when Wonho comes in him, it’s the aftermath that’s a problem. Especially since it gets the covers all dirty.

“I’ll go run you another bath,” Wonho smiles. “I’ll even join you this time.”

“Thank you,” Hyungwon says, “for taking care of me and for reminding me that you’re always there.”

Wonho traces the edge of his collar, leaning down to kiss the leather. “You know I’ll always be there for you. I know it’s frustrating that I can’t always be there with you, but at least with this collar it’s bringing a part of me with you anywhere you go.”

“This is why I love you.” He tugs on the front of Wonho’s shirt to bring him down for a kiss. Their lips and tongues move together.

“I was thinking you loved me just for my body,” Wonho says as he pulls back.

“That’s definitely a perk,” Hyungwon shrugs, struggling not to smile. “Now go run that bath again so I can catch up on all the sleep I’ve missed.”

Wonho rolls his eyes but his smile never leaves. He watches the man walk away and wonders how he ever got so lucky to meet someone so wonderful. No matter how hectic his life gets, Wonho is always there to remind him that everything will be all right.

There will be days where Hyungwon wants to quit, where he’ll want to pack up everything and go home, but he thinks as long as Wonho is there he’ll be able to do it all.

  



End file.
